blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Truck or Treat!/Gallery/3
Crusher stops Blaze again S2E3 Crusher singing in a cornfield.png|"Candy, candy, caaaandy!" S2E3 Crusher singing about the candy.png|"I can't wait to eat you up, yum, yum, yum! I'm gonna eat chocolate!" S2E3 Crusher still singing.png|"And then the gummy!" S2E3 Crusher sings about the "big hairy monster".png|"And then the big hairy monster's --" S2E3 Crusher scared to see the "big hairy monster".png S2E3 Crusher "BIG HAIRY MONSTER!?!".png|"BIG HAIRY MONSTER!?!" S2E3 Crusher scared by the "big hairy monster".png S2E3 Crusher hides from the "big hairy monster".png S2E3 "Big hairy monster" revealed to be Pickle.png S2E3 Pickle dressed as a shoe.png S2E3 Pickle hears Blaze's horn.png S2E3 Monster Machines up the path.png S2E3 Monster Machines catch up with Crusher.png S2E3 Crusher's big "WHAT?!".png S2E3 Crusher has to think of a way.png S2E3 Crusher tries to think.png S2E3 Crusher still thinking.png S2E3 Crusher jumps with an idea.png S2E3 Crusher "I've got it!".png S2E3 Crusher "Check it out".png S2E3 Crusher's bag opening again.png S2E3 Another invention assembling itself.png S2E3 Robo-pumpkin launcher.png S2E3 Pickle "A robo-pumpkin launcher?".png S2E3 Pickle wonders what a robo-pumpkin launcher does.png S2E3 Robo-pumpkin launcher fires a pumpkin.png S2E3 Pumpkin flying toward the Monster Machines.png S2E3 Darington sees the pumpkin's shadow.png S2E3 Blaze realizes Darington's in trouble.png S2E3 Darington pulled away just in time.png S2E3 Darington next to the broken pumpkin.png|That was close! S2E3 Launcher firing more pumpkins.png S2E3 Robo-pumpkins' shadows.png S2E3 Stripes "Heads up!".png S2E3 Monster Machines spooked by the robo-pumpkins.png S2E3 Pumpkins break on the ground.png S2E3 Monster Machines hide in the hay.png S2E3 Starla peeking through the hay.png|Well. I'll be. S2E3 Starla sees the robo-pumpkin launcher.png S2E3 Crusher "It's candy time!".png S2E3 Crusher and Pickle leave.png Watch out for pumpkins! S2E3 More pumpkins fired.png S2E3 Darington "we've gotta hurry".png S2E3 We need to engineer a way.png S2E3 Stripes suggests something that can cut.png S2E3 Starla "Chop 'em right outta the sky!".png S2E3 AJ knows a way.png S2E3 AJ suggests a reciprocating saw.png S2E3 Reciprocating saw diagram.png S2E3 Reciprocating saw with a pumpkin.png S2E3 Reciprocating cutting pumpkin.png S2E3 Blaze ready to get building.png S2E3 Transformation interface.png S2E3 First part needed.png S2E3 Saw blade materializes.png S2E3 Second part needed.png S2E3 Motor materializes.png S2E3 Reciprocating saw transformation complete.png S2E3 Blaze transforms.png S2E3 Blaze the reciprocating saw.png S2E3 Monster Machines astounded by Blaze's transformation.png S2E3 Darington "Go get 'em, Blaze!".png S2E3 Stripes "Carve up those robo-pumpkins!".png S2E3 Blaze ready to carve the pumpkins.png S2E3 Blaze drives into the hay field.png S2E3 AJ "Get ready, Blaze".png S2E3 Blaze sees the launcher ahead.png S2E3 Launcher ready to fire.png S2E3 Help me carve the pumpkins.png S2E3 Look for pumpkins.png S2E3 Pumpkin appears in the distance.png S2E3 Blaze jumps up to the pumpkin.png S2E3 Blaze cutting the pumpkin.png S2E3 Robo-pumpkin sliced in half.png S2E3 Pumpkin remains fall behind Blaze.png S2E3 AJ "Nice one".png S2E3 Blaze says let's keep going again.png S2E3 Look for more pumpkins.png S2E3 Another pumpkin appears.png S2E3 Blaze jumping to the second pumpkin.png S2E3 Second pumpkin sliced.png S2E3 Third pumpkin appears.png S2E3 Third pumpkin sliced.png S2E3 Fourth pumpkin appears.png S2E3 Fourth pumpkin sliced.png S2E3 Final pumpkin appears.png S2E3 Final pumpkin sliced.png S2E3 Blaze slicing the launcher.png S2E3 Launcher breaks into pieces.png S2E3 Blaze passed all the pumpkins.png S2E3 Blaze "We came...".png|We came... S2E3 Blaze carving a pumpkin.png|We sawed... S2E3 Blaze makes a jack-o-lantern.png|We conquered. S2E3 Monster Machines rejoining Blaze.png S2E3 Monster Machines cheer for Blaze.png S2E3 Blaze "Our candy's just up ahead".png S2E3 Monster Machines drive toward the candy.png Scaring Crusher away S2E3 Monster Machines on a hillside.png S2E3 Barn ahead.png S2E3 Candy spotted.png S2E3 Crusher about to get the candy.png S2E3 Zeg worried.png S2E3 Starla "We've gotta do something".png S2E3 Blaze decides to scare Crusher.png|"Hey. I've got an idea. We can scare Crusher away, with a super spooky shadow." S2E3 AJ agrees with Blaze's idea.png|"Yeah! Let's do it!" S2E3 Blaze shines his light on the barn wall.png S2E3 AJ doing his bat pose.png S2E3 Crusher ready to eat the candy.png|"Nothing can stop me from getting the candy now!" S2E3 Crusher "Not even".png|"Not Blaze, not his friends..." S2E3 Crusher noticing AJ's shadow.png|"Not even that..." S2E3 Crusher shocked to see the "giant spooky bat".png|"Giant, spooky BAT?!" S2E3 Crusher running away.png S2E3 Pickle playing with a ball.png S2E3 Pickle still bouncing his ball.png S2E3 Pickle "Hang on, Crusher".png S2E3 Crusher flees.png S2E3 Pickle running after Crusher.png S2E3 Monster Machines triumphant.png S2E3 Blaze "Nice shadow, AJ".png|"Nice shadow, AJ." S2E3 Blaze and AJ high tire.png|"Thanks Blaze." S2E3 Stripes rallying everyone.png S2E3 Monster Machines about to get their candy.png Getting the candy back S2E3 Monster Machines head for the barn.png S2E3 Darington getting his candy bucket.png S2E3 Darington gets his candy back.png S2E3 Zeg getting his candy bucket.png S2E3 Zeg gets his candy back.png S2E3 Zeg kisses his candy bucket.png S2E3 Starla eats her candy.png S2E3 Starla enjoying her candy.png S2E3 Stripes eats his candy.png S2E3 Stripes enjoys his candy with Starla.png S2E3 Blaze and AJ getting their candy buckets.png S2E3 Blaze and AJ get their candy back.png S2E3 Monster Machines shouting "Happy Halloween!".png|Happy Halloween! S2E3 Monster Machines enjoy their candy together.png S2E3 Fireworks.png Epilogue S2E3 Crusher upset he didn't get candy.png S2E3 Pickle "There's still time to go truck-or-treating".png S2E3 Pickle explains how to truck-or-treat.png S2E3 Crusher sees a box.png S2E3 Box close-up.png S2E3 Pickle uncertain about the box.png S2E3 Crusher unwrapping the box.png S2E3 Crusher thinking of the presumed candy.png S2E3 Crusher takes the lid off.png S2E3 Tickling spider pops out of the box.png S2E3 Crusher looks at the tickling spider.png S2E3 Crusher spooked by the tickling spider.png S2E3 Pickle "A tickling spider!".png S2E3 Tickling spider stands ready.png S2E3 Crusher tickled by the tickling spider.png S2E3 Crusher flees while knocking things over.png S2E3 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Truck or Treat! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries